Of Passion and Pain
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Izzy has been living a life of war for so long now. She has risen to the top and conquered all. Her time here in the south is over and she's become bored. Time to go and fight the one enemy that has been looming over her for quite a long time. Time for some much needed payback and a new war that will blow everyone away. Rated M for language.


Looking over my past I noticed things that connected, but was only thought to be unrelated. Maria, a woman I have come to love as a sister, is my sire as well as the Major's and Captain Whitlock's. That was news to me. It's been over 180 years since I've been in this world as a vampire. I have become bored with my existence. All the killing over and over again, I grow tired and wish to travel. I am the General of the South or known more as, Athena, the Goddess of War and Wisdom. That is the name I have chosen to go by. My strategies are unheard of in the vampire world and a great help to Maria. My prowess is feared by many. I wear a mask, only Maria, Garrett and the wolves know what I truly look like. I have kept in touch, with a few friends from home that are still alive, to my surprise. I have traveled with three of the wolves ever since I had been changed.

They owed me for saving the reservation from a newborn army about 170 years ago. Paul, Quil, and Embry have always been with me. We live in the South where they help us in our take over's. Maria changed me out of the goodness of her heart, but that is a different story that will come to light in time.

I walked through the lines to stand in front of them all. Motioning to my lieutenant, Micah, to take over for me. Micah's young, only about seventeen, yet he can control the army like a trained soldier.

"Micah, take control of them." I said flatly as he nods. "Garrett accompany me to Maria's lodging."

Garrett nods and gets in step behind me as I walked up the steps of her cabin. I open the door revealing Maria standing over a table that had a map on top of it.

"Athena? What can I do for you?" She asks as I walk in and flop down on her sofa.

"Ria, Garrett and I are leaving. I'm burnt out of all the killing. Do not fret, dear sister, we will return in a few hundred years. Or if you are in dire need, all you need is to call and we will be back." I said explaining my reasoning.

She smiled softly and nodded. "Just keep in touch dear sister." Her voice light and sad.

I nodded and got up to hug her to me tightly. As she did the same to me.

I turned to Garrett, who was standing in front of the, now, closed door, and nodded as he opened the door and took off toward his tent to gather his belongings. I took my leave walking down the way a little to my own Cottage. Opening the door I grabbed the only things I deemed worthy of value to me. My father's badge, my mother's watch, my grandmother's comb, and Jake's worn leather bracelet he had made for me when we were just children. Closing the door I walked toward Garrett's tent to see him standing outside waiting on me.

"Thena, are you leavin'?" Paul asked walking up to us.

"Yeah, it's time to leave. Grab Quil, and Embry and you all can go home. I release my hold on you all." I said giving him a smile for the first time in years, being drunk doesn't count.

"It wouldn't matter if you released us or not, General, we're your men, you know that." Paul said as he went to get Quil and Embry. "Wait for us."

I looked to Garrett and smiled.

"You should've known they wouldn't leave your side no matter what, Thena." He said laughing.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled at him. Garrett was a tough nut to crack. He was almost five hundred years old, but he always follows me. You'd think I'd be following him around.

Seeing Paul, Embry and Quil come back in wolf form I nodded and took off, Garrett right beside me. We were traveling north, away from the Texas sun; after a few hours when we came to a small town outside of Denver, Colorado. Larkspur was a small community with a population of 343. We stopped at a lodge, named Sundance Mountain Lodge, so Paul, Quil, and Embry could rest and eat. As soon as they were asleep Garrett and I left to get a drink. As we walked toward a bar I spoke.

"Did you smell those scents earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're familiar. I know that one is the Major and the other is the Captain. I'm not sure about the others." He said looking a bit confused.

"Don't think too hard on it. Let's let the major come to us, Rett." I said as we walked into the bar and straight to the bar ordering two bottles of whiskey. Finding an empty booth we sat down to go over our plans.

We had been sitting there and talking for almost an hour before Jasper, the captain, I'm assuming, Emmett, and Edward hurried into the bar looking around. I turned to Garrett and kissed him hard so they would think we were together. I knew they wouldn't remember me, not the way I looked now, anyway. Maybe by smell, but that'd be a big maybe. I heard someone clear their throat and pulled away from Garrett, who was smiling like he'd just won something big. I shook my head and laugh silently.

"Garrett, you old fucker, how the hell are ya? And what brings ya all the way out here?" Jasper asked looking at Garrett, taking no notice of me.

"I've been good Jasper and we just needed to get away from Texas for a bit." He said smirking.

"What the fuck have you been doin in Texas?" Jasper asked as they all decided to invite themselves to our table. Ugh.

"Been under the General's command." He said nonchalantly. Jasper and the Captain stiffened. So it seems they've heard of me.

"I heard of this General. I heard tell that the General goes by the name Athena and no one has ever seen the General's face. They don't even know if the General is male or female." Jasper whispered.

Discretely Garrett tapped my leg in morse code. I answered back and he spoke. "The General is female…I assure you of that. And I have seen her face. But only I, the major, two lieutenants, and Maria have seen her face as well."

"Major? They named a new Major of the South?" Jasper asked sounding a bit pissed off.

"That they have. And sorry to say this to you, but he is even more frightening than you." Garrett said with a grin. The fucker was riling them up. "A new Captain as well."

"Who is this said 'Captain'?" Captain Whitlock asked.

"Me." Garrett said smiling.

"You? How could you be named the new captain? What the hell do you know about newborn wars?" Captain Whitlock asked also sounding angry.

"That my friend is where you know nothing. I am nothing like you used to be and besides Maria knows how I am and she and I are on quite good terms." He said smirking. I started to giggle. He turned to me and spoke, "Isn't that right, General?"

That got their attention. They all turned to me and I sat up straight with a smirk on my face. "That's right, Captain."

"Y-you're the General? General of the South? Leader of the Four Gods of war? Athena?" Emmett asked looking me over. "But…you're so…young."

"I am over 180 yrs old and yes I may be younger than you, but I am uncontested on the battlefield and I earned my right to be the General of the South. The wars being far from over and the way things are now…it seems that I am the highest ranking officer here…so Civilian you will only speak when spoken to is that understood?" I asked looking them over, when they nodded I looked to Garrett. "Captain, inform the Major and the Lieutenants of our whereabouts, please."

Garrett smiled and pulled out his cell phone. One ring and a groggy Paul picked up. "Yes?"

"Come down to the bar down the way, Major. The General and I are sharing drinks with a couple of locals that were once military. Bring the lieutenants with you." Garrett said as Paul grunted an answer and hung up.

Not even two minutes later the smell of them hit us and I watched as the four retards stiffened. "Wolves? Your Lieutenants and Major are wolves?" Jasper asked looking at the boys as they entered.

"You are correct in your observation Major Whitlock. My name is Major Lahote or you can call me Aries. This is 1st Lieutenant Call and 2nd Lieutenant Ateara or you can just call them Oracle and Hades. I'm sure you already know the Captain as well, but you may as well know that you can also call him Poseidon. We, sir, are the four Gods of War with our Leader Lady Athena." Paul said as I smirked. Seems like his training has paid off.

"No doubt you've heard of us, Jasper." I said as he just nodded in reluctant submission.

"What is your real name?" Captain Whitlock asked. I cocked my head to the side to look at him. He was cute and like us covered in bites.

"I'm not so sure I trust you enough, Captain." I said looking over to Paul.

My dear sister beckons me. I smiled and flipped open my phone. "Yes, dear sister?" I answered.

"Did you by any chance happen to know what I had done with my plans for Mexico City?" She asked and I had to hold back a laugh. For a vampire she was awfully forgetful.

"Underneath the plans for Panama, Sweetie. You will never know who we are being introduced to right now." I said as I practically heard her listening hard.

"Who?" She asked.

"Major and Captain Whitlock." I said as their eyes both widened. Looks like my sister's voice finally caught up to them.

"Really? Well, General do with them what you please, they are deserters after all." She cackled and I shook my head.

"Will do, dear sister, will do." I said as I hung up the phone.

"So how to punish deserters? Major…" I asked looking over to Paul. "Any ideas?"

Paul had a shit-eating grin on his face and chuckled. He knew I was fucking with them. "Many, dear Lady. But maybe the Captain, or Lieutenants could help out with ideas."

"Why can't I hear any of you?" Edward asked and Garrett started laughing.

"I don't think it would hurt to tell him, General." Quil piped in giddily.

"I think you are correct in you assessment, Hades." I said as I looked Edward in the eyes and absorbed his power. "I am a shield."

_No wonder, but there's something awfully familiar about this woman._ His thoughts said. "Okay, I see."

_She's beautiful. Even with all of her bites she looks so damn good._ I looked over to Captain Whitlock about the same time as Edward did.

He looked up at me and Edward chuckled. "Really, Pete?"

"Shut it, Eddie." Pete said as I placed my hand on Garrett's thigh giving him a run down in morse code. He took my hand while keeping a straight face and responded this: _Peter has a fucking crush on you? That's hilarious._

Garret had moved his hand to Paul's shin where the other's couldn't see and gave him the same rundown I did. Paul smirked and put his elbow on Embry's shoulder and discretely gave him the message. Embry smiled and put his arm around Quil's shoulder to give it to him. Within minutes The three of them were smirkin' down at me.

"So Jasper, do you think we could take this to a place a little more quiet?" Garrett asked as the boys all straightened up.

"I'm sure I could find a place, General." He said in perfect conduct. I smirked. This was going to be fun. The guys all looked between us seeing that we were not going to back down. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun as hell.

**So here ya go…this has been sitting on my comp for a good while now. All my stories on Tricky raven have been put on hiatus if you haven't noticed…it's because I'm workin on my originals at the moment, but these will be updated. Slowly but surely they will be updated. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
